The Apocalypse
by ZDragonswrath
Summary: Hell is worse then you think Torture after torture to the point that you expect nothing more from death. If you had the chance to protect yourself from it wouldn't you? Wouldn't you want revenge on the people who banished you to hell. Even if that means taking the Horsemen of the End into yourself? Well lets say the Horsemen aren't to happy that their friend has been punished.


"Let's play" a voice cut through the air as if laughing. All around everything seemed to be dark hiding the source of the voice. This was quickly solved however as a man launched himself from the darkness to land on a giant hound with his scythe embedded in the creatures skull. The creature of hell seemed to dissipate into a fine, golden dust allowing the man to fall to the ground gracefully. The marvelous scythe seemed to shimmer in his hand giving a white light before thinning into nothing. The man's right wrist seemed to glow before dying down to reveal a skull like tattoo imprinted into his skin. He then began to glow before changing his physical form and features. His rock like onyx eyes changed into a pair of fiery red orbs with slanted brown eyebrows. "They're summoning Perseus" He said in a deep baritone voice that seemed to shake the cavern around him. "Might as well go" an amused male voice said chuckling "Not like they'll get a response from him." There was then a bright flash and the dark brunette found himself inside a sinless white room surrounded by twelve giant beings. The beings all stared down at the man with interest sparkling in their eyes. Power radiated off them that would make anyone retract but the man seemed to just stare on unflinchingly.

"Do you need something gods" The man said in a smooth voice avoiding any emotion. "Perseus?" The sea god questioned looking at him. "Oh please it is too easy" the same amused voice said laughing inside the man's head. "Very well you take over then Strife" The brunette said out loud causing the gods to look at him in question. Then the man changed his physical features again causing his eyes to change to a deep blue and his hair to turn black and shortly spiked. A smirk now adorned his face as he stared at the gods chuckling "Thanks War." He then turned towards Poseidon "Sorry but I am afraid he isn't here at the moment, I'd love to take a message though." The sky god retracted at this before commenting "Then where is he if you are not him." The smirk adorning Strife's face grew "Why he is right here before you." The wisdom goddess was the one to ask the question "How if you just said he wasn't here" the grey eyes seem to want to pierce his very being but Strife just smirked. "Feel free to take over Death" He gestured his hand out before his features began to change again. His black hair remained but it grew to shoulder length as his eyes changed to an obsidian black. A full smile now adorned his lips "Thanks to you assholes he is now resting to recover from the decades of torture again all thanks to you." His smile then turned to a glare "Pretty fucked up of you if you asked my opinion."

The war god then spoke up before Zeus could react to the insult "The punk got what he deserved after betraying the council to the titans." The man's form then shivered again only to be replaced with a females. Her long red hair hung by her back as the yellow eyes seemed to be piercing the very soul of every god in the room. "Do not test my resolve on not punishing you war god" the woman's lips tightened as the glare intensified. "You left the poor boy in a pit with his most feared enemies, and then you call it justice for something not even done by him." The gods stared shocked before Zeus responded "Do not test my patience girl!" The 'girls' glare landed on him "Shut your mouth puny god before I make you." Zeus about leaped off his throne but Ares beat him to it, with spear in hand he charged the woman. Her form shimmered again before turning into War again only for him to raise his gauntlet covered hand and catch the spear between his hands "Calm yourself war god." He then ripped the spear from Ares grasp before throwing it at a near by wall allowing it to clang to the ground loudly. Turning to Zeus he asked "Is there anything else you request Lord Zeus?"

Athena spoke up "Why are we not able to speak with Perseus if you are using Perseus' body even if you change his features?" The man's features then reverted back to Strife's face before he gave a loud cackle "Why is the sky blue? What is the world entirely made of? We all have questions Athena, that does not mean we will get answers." Zeus' face then turned red "I demand to speak with Perseus." Again the man changed only this time into Death before he stared at him blankly "Sorry Zeusy boy but we take orders from only one person and he is currently asleep so try again." Zeus face was now a light shade of purple "What is your name mortal, or all of your names which ever." This caused Death to smile full blown "Why I am Death." Change of features "I am Strife" a smirking man said. Another change of features "I am War" the man said calmly before changing into his female counter part. She now glared at the council with an unbelievable intensity "I am Fury also known as Famine." There was then synchronization in their voices "And we are-" Athena cut them off "The Riders of the Apocalypse." The siblings now took on the form of Strife "Thanks for stating the obvious wisdom goddess."

Athena was about to respond but Poseidon beat her "Where is my son?" This caused Strife to snarl at him "You have no son sea god." He then changed to Fury "You lost the privilege of being his father or family when you cast him into Tartarus." Her claws were now unsheathed and were as a full three inches. "Tartarus found the boy broken to pieces from decades of torture" Her fangs now elongated "He was nothing but a shell of his former self, destroyed by the betrayal of his friends and loved ones." Her form shimmered to a glaring but much more calm Death "We were broken too, our bodies lost but our minds still freely roaming." He took in a shaky breath "He selflessly took our souls into himself for two reasons, one he could not stand to see someone else in misery and two he knew we could protect him from both monster and titan." His form then reverted to War "As we entered his body, he shut down into a deep sleep and allowed us full control of his body on the request that we just protect him." War looked very grim indeed "Ever since then he has rarely woken while we still safe guarded his body for him."

Zeus flared his nostrils "I don't care about your sob story, Perseus was sent to Tartarus as punishment for his betrayal and now the Olympians demand to speak to him." There was then a bright light that emitted from War temporarily blinding the gods. When the light dimmed away the gods saw 5 figures in front of them. In the center Perseus stood asleep being held up by the shimmering forms of Fury and Death. Shock was written across all of the god's faces as they stared at the broken and scarred body being held up by the riders. "This is what you gods did to him" War bluntly stated. "And you expect him to help you" Strife finished as they all started to glow. As they merged back together Zeus grabbed his bolt and prepared to throw it at them. However when Strife surfaced as the dominant personality he whipped out a revolver with the word guildt inscribed into the metal before letting off a shot. Everything seemed to slow down as everyone watched Zeus bring back his arm only to have a black bullet embedded into it. "Don't test our patience God of Drama" Strife's smirk was back as he stared at the amazed god before his gun melded into his skin to reveal a crown tattoo on the back of his neck. Shimmering Strife's from changed from male to female with an intense glare. "Is their anything else you need gods, or are you going to send us and Perseus back to hell." Artemis the spoke up "We really need Perseus' help, please can you get him to help."

Fury glared at the goddess before snapping her fingers "Perseus' has multiple reasons to even hate you woman." Shimmering out of existence Fury changed into Death "Every god banished Perseus for selfish reasons and used the betrayal excuse to cover it up." All the gods gaped at him as the black eyes twinkled amusingly "What, you think him stupid? Bloody hell, he was actually quite a smart boy and figured out your reasons before you all accused him of betrayal." He was now full blown laughing before he shifted to War "So to answer your question moon goddess, he does not want to help you." Waves of power seemed to roll of most of the gods as their anger and irritation grew. The smell of ozone and the ocean dominant as a spark of electricity seemed to cackle in the air. "Release Perseus form so that we may speak to him" Zeus said in a tone that promised pain if his orders are not followed. Death's personality now came to a head before he started guffawing with a high voice "Oh my goodness, do we need to draw it out for you." He then took out his scythe and sliced it into marble causing the gods to cover their ears as it made a sharp sound. Slowly, as if purposely trying to cause the gods discomfort, he carved into the marble the name Perseus before an addition sign. Stopping, he looked up and gave a maniacal grin to the highly annoyed looking gods before continuing, humming a merry tune as he went. When he stepped back, thinning his scythe into nothing, he revealed an equation using words instead of numbers.

Perseus + Betrayal = Emotional distress = Exhaustion = Sleep. "Is that better?" Death asked with a Cheshire cat smile, daring to test their patience. Athena growled at this "Do you take us for idiots Death?" Strife now surfaced "Those weren't our exact words but now that you mention it" He put a finger to his chin giving an inquisitive face. Athena's eyes narrowed along with a couple of other gods "Do not anger us Death" Apollo said with a growl as all light around the room seemed to dim. "Alas I was right, you are stupid, I am Strife, Apollo get your facts straight." Artemis now glared at Strife "The only person allowed to call my brother stupid is me, pick your next words wisely for they may be your last horseman." Fury now appeared with her teeth bared "The only reason we haven't killed you yet virgin goddess is that Perseus still holds a slight respect for you though even now that is thinning." Poseidon now yelled "Aha so you can make contact with Perseus." Fury's glare was thrown at him "We can make contact with him, not summon him sea god." Returning her glare to Artemis she continued "Do not test me Artemis, my brothers cannot attack a girl because Percy's morals prevents them, but he has yet to stop me." Artemis face went as red as her hair before shutting her gaping mouth.

Aphrodite had remained silent through the entire meaning until now "Fury, please, we really need to speak to Perseus, I know his loyalty still remains no matter how much he doesn't want to." Fury sighed before closing her eyes and concentrating. For a minute she stood there as the gods all eyed her wary before opening her eyes again and nodding her head. "He is willing to listen though make it quick for he is falling asleep again" Right off the bat Zeus glared at the horsewoman "You do not rush a" War surfaced and cut him off "He's losing consciousness make it quick." Aphrodite began talking cutting off the enraged Zeus "The giants are rising along with Gaia and are threatening to attack, we really need help please Perseus." Aphrodite drew in a deep breath after completing the sentence allowing the horseman to access Perseus thoughts. War nodded before opening his eyes again "Very well, he will agree on one condition." Zeus grumbled "And that would be." War sighed "You remove his punishment and allow him to be free after this war, to swear it on the Styx." Zeus growled giving off more crackling lightning "Very well, I swear on the Styx that I will not return you to Tartarus." As the thunder rumbled Death surfaced cackling "Congratulations you just got the help of the horse riders and the great Perseus Jackson, you should thank the love goddess Zeus."

Zeus looked ready to zap him but he knew better for they needed him. War now surfaced with the faintest trace of a smile upon his lips "Well, thank the goddess Zeus." The amusement in his voice sounded like it was barely restrained but there none of the less. Zeus, with his muscles tensed, slowly turned his electric blue eyes towards the love goddess with a smile that looked extremely forced "Thank you Aphrodite." Aphrodite became nervous while all faces turned her but the one that disturbed her most was the strained face of Zeus. "Yo- you're welcome" She stuttered trying to hide a smile. Turning back to Zeus, War continued "Is that everything now Zeus?" The thunder god was holding shoulder where the black bullet dissipated but a gaping hole still remained. "That should be everything demi" Fury's glare was now surfacing "I mean Horsemen." With that each God and Goddess flashed out with distressed looks, Zeus' however was comical as he was holding his wounded shoulder. After every Olympian left just Aphrodite remained staring at the calm looking Fury. For two minutes they stared at each other before Fury switched to Strife, the only difference was the sea green eyes that replaced the sapphire blue ones. Strife walked over to the now standing Aphrodite before placing his lips next to her ear. They waited there for a second before Perseus' rumbling voice left Strife's mouth "I still say you should lose the make up love." With that Strife disappeared with Perseus' lopsided grin on his lips instead of the usual Smirk. Aphrodite stood there with a shocked look on her face, staring at the spot Strife was standing "Perseus?"

**So how is this for a new story idea, review and give me your opinion. *Gets on knees* Please, please please!**


End file.
